


Rest

by Fizzysquish



Series: Ahit Oneshots [4]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Another highly specific fic i wrote at like 5 am, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish
Summary: I wrote this at 5:13 am while my insomnia played me like a cheap kazoo so here it is I guess. Short and sweet.Relationship between Reader and Snatcher is kinda ambiguous and left up to interpretation, though leans more towards romanticReader also have no set gender or anything
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Series: Ahit Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5:13 am while my insomnia played me like a cheap kazoo so here it is I guess. Short and sweet.
> 
> Relationship between Reader and Snatcher is kinda ambiguous and left up to interpretation, though leans more towards romantic 
> 
> Reader also have no set gender or anything

Sleep didn't come easy for you most nights.

It wasn't that you weren't trying, or that you weren't _tired_ ( _oh, you were almost always tired_ ), you just couldn't sleep. Your mind refused to.

Staying in Subcon, despite all its glory, didn't exactly help either. Cloaked in what had to be a eternal night, time could easily be forgotten about, mixing up your days and nights without even suspecting it. You could think its late night in the forest, only to realize its actually almost midday once you step out.

This, combined with your oh so lovely, oh so chattery mind, was practically a open invitation for disaster.

It hadn't been uncommon for you to go days without sleep, only realizing you did so when your body basically shut down on you, knocking you out for hours at a time without any warning.

The Subconites were often the ones that found you soon after that, bringing Snatcher to you and quietly fretting over you while you slept. They never touched you while you rested, far too worried about accidentally waking you from your much needed sleep. So the job of moving you was left to Snatcher, and he wasn't very happy about it.

Eventually, after what had to be the twenty fifth knockout (this one leaving the minions particularly fretful with how close to the swamp you were), he decided a change was needed.

A clock was made, set to always show the time as it normally should be, and you were given a 'bedtime' to follow.

Except, _you_ _didn't have a bed, and the clock stayed in_ _Snatcher's_ _home, so how could you-_

And then the shade had scooped you up, plopped you on his lap, and given you the most threatening blanket burrito wrapping you've known to date.

It was strange at first, being so close like that. Snatcher had never been one for direct affection, always preferring to make it seem like he either despised it or was simply doing it to satisfy you, so to have him suddenly cradle you close every night was... Different.

Not that you minded it.

It was certainly better than falling asleep on the ground. And when you couldn't sleep right away (which was almost every time), Snatcher was always good company. He never got mad at you for being unable to sleep, or frustrated.

He always just waited it out with you, doing what he could to help you relax and get to rest.

(And though you didn't say it out loud, it was so _nice_ to have someone who didn't get mad at you for it. Who didn't repeat the same phrase of " _Just go to sleep!!_ " And got frustrated when you tried to explain that you _couldn't_ , no matter how tired you were.

It was nice, having someone who listened.)

And _,_ strangely enough, sleep slowly started coming easier with him around. You were fairly certain his magic played a part in it, though he never answered your questions about it directly (which, in a sense, was a answer itself).

It wasn't constant, sadly. There were still nights were you snuggled against him and read his books with tired eyes, mind abuzz no matter what.

This was one of those nights.

...actually, this was one of those weeks. Youve barely gotten any rest so far, maybe sixteen hours in total, and it was officially starting to wear you down, both mentally and physically.

Snatcher had basically banned you from doing any tasks or work until you gotten at least one full nights rest.

It was annoying and frustrating, being unable to sleep like you wanted. Nothing seemed to help, not trying to rest with Snatcher, not one of Moonjumpers hammocks, you even tried cuddling with a minion and that hadn't helped.

You were _tired_. You wanted _rest_.

But your mind wouldn't allow it, even when it turned blank and full of static.

You needed something. Anything.

You just wanted to rest.

**__XXX__**

Snatcher picked you up again, like he did every night. Suddenly scooping you up and cradling you in his arms, like someone would a infant.

Perhaps, if you weren't so tired when he did it, you would complain about being treated like a child. But as it was, the ghost seemed to have a knack for timing, picking you up when he knew you were too sleepy to care.

All you did was kick your feet a little, giving only the smallest of protests before relaxing into his hold.

He didn't say anything this time, not giving the usual teasing jokes or playfully threatening banter, instead keeping to himself as he floated along. Which was fine by you, it wasn't like you could exactly hold a proper conversation at the moment.

So you just relaxed, burying your face in his 'floof' and sighing, attempting once again to close your eyes and sleep.

It took about five minutes before you realized that this trip was taking a while longer than normal, making you look up and squint around to try and figure out where you were, exactly. (It wasn't that you didn't trust Snatcher, or anything, but... Being sleep deprived and not knowing where you are wasn't exactly the best combo, in your opinion)

There were tree's everywhere, and the ground was still purple, so clearly you were still in subcon, but where exactly? You couldn't remember ever seeing this area before...

A clawed hand carefully pushed your head back down, face back in the fluff.

" **Relax, sweetheart, we're almost** **there.** "

But _where_ was _there_?

Another couple minutes passed in silence, claws slowly running through your hair, slowly helping you relax little by little.

" **We're here,** "

You looked up, tiredly looking around. You have... Never seen to this area before. It looked like a arena of some kind, with green brick in a wide ring. There was something bright and bubbling in the center, and various bookshelves, candles, and statues around the edge and outside.

_Since when the peck was this all here???_

But before you could actually ask, however, you suddenly tossed iN THE AIR-

And landed on a soft mound of plush pillows and thick blankets.

Snatcher cackled at the baffled and peeved look you shot him, not even attempting to hide his delight at your reaction.

Reaching for a pillow (dark purple and gold, go figure), you promptly threw it at his face, grumbling under your breath as that just made him laugh harder.

"Did you bring me here just for that? To scare the peck out of me?"

He shook his head, laughter fading off to just chuckles as he mimed wiping a tear from his eye.

" **No, but that was certainly a nice bonus,** "

You stuck your tongue out at him.

Snatcher snickered again, floating down next to you.

" **I figured we'd try something else to get you some sleep tonight.** "

You watched as he did a couple circles in the air above you (like a cat, you joked to yourself) before lowering down next to you, tail curling around you like a cradle and his chest pressing to your side. His floof practically smothered the side of your head, which you happily turned into and buried your face in.

You felt a arm lightly hooking around your waist, and pillow being shoved under your head.

Claws came back to slowly run through your hair, carefully untangling any knots as it went.

You asked him were you two were, exactly, though it came out far more slurred and muffled than you meant it to. Your eyes were starting to grow heavy too...

" **You know I can't understand you like that, right?** "

You grumbled, nuzzling into his fluff instead of answering. Everything was so comfortable right now, and warm..

Gradually, you felt yourself slowly yourself start to slip away.

Snatcher squeezed you once before sighing, throwing a blanket over the both of you and curling up a tad more.

You still needed to find out where you were exactly (why was there a arena in the forest??), and get back at snatcher for scaring you at some point, buuut...Later. 

For now, you finally, _finally_ , rested, mind delightfully silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully its all spaced alright, mobiles being funky again 
> 
> Tumblr link possibly coming later, thanks for reading!


End file.
